1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a wireless communication apparatus, and more particularly, to a wireless communication apparatus having a self sensing function, which can detect an object by utilizing a wake-up function without employing a separate sensor.
2. Description of the Related Art
As the recent development of computers has generalized automation, home network systems are being increasingly used, which can operate electronic home appliances automatically.
A home network system is one that controls various home appliances or electronically controllable products within the home through a single server. Studies are being conducted on various control functions such as home control functions, remote meter reading functions, and control functions involving parking controllers and door opening/closing control interworking with a server in, for example, an apartment complex. Home control functions may include air conditioning controls, control over electronic ovens, washing machines, refrigerators, boilers, gas stoves and the like, and control over lighting, curtains and the like. The remote meter reading functions may include functions involving power meters, water meters, gas meters and the like.
A home network system requires various sensors to control, for example, the opening and closing of front doors or windows, resulting in undesirable cost increases and limitations in installation space.